For Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), call setup signaling in an LTE or IP network includes using a bearer in the user or data plane. For example, a set of control messages may be exchanged between end devices via a default bearer, which may be established based on an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem Access Point Name (IMS APN). Once the call is setup, media of the call may be transferred through a dedicated bearer.